The Tetris King and his Scaredy-Cat Queen
by megapig9001
Summary: Arle wasn't happy about Ringo's management of the talent show. Will Tee come to Ringo's aid? I don't know actually, he's pretty mad too!
1. Chapter 1

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Ringo yelled. The talent show was a great success. There was just one problem.

"Ringo!" Arle yelled. Ringo kind of had all her friends do the work for her. Arle especially was mad, and the last person anyone wants to deal with is an angry Arle. Arle had been chasing Ringo for over an hour. By then, most of the rest of the performers had left. Maguro had to help his parents with the fish market, Amitie had to go do magic homework, and Ess had to… take a nap. The only people left were Arle, Carbuncle, O, and…

"Tee! Help me!" yelled Ringo.

"Oh no! Not after that Ringo!" Tee yelled back. Maguro had beaten Tee to a pulp during their performance, so Tee was understandably annoyed. And so they kept running, until Ringo found herself back on the stage.

"Aaah!" Arle yelled, frustrated. "We've been running forever, and still haven't caught her! Ringo: you give me no choice! Come out you two!"

"Yadan!" Two ghosts appeared out of thin air. One looked quite happy to be there. The other… was there at least.

"Huh? What are they going to do?" asked Tee.

"Heh, heh, heh." Arle chuckled, with a maniacal grin on her face.

"Uh… Arle?" Tee took a few steps back.

"Sure, almost everyone's scared of ghosts," Arle explained, "But Ringo's fear runs much, MUCH deeper; just look at her now!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ringo screamed. She crouched on the ground, cowering in fear.

"Say Rei: What do you get when two ghosts and a human meet?" said Yu, with quite a lot of enthusiasm.

"I don't know Yu, what do you get?" said Rei, with quite a lot of nothing, really.

"You get three ghosts!" Yu exclaimed.

"Aaaaahhhh! Teeeeee! Help!" Ringo pleaded.

"I...I already told you, Ringo! No means… huh?" Tee looked at Ringo. Was she... crying?

"Tee! Please, I'm sorry! Don't leave me here! Please! Uwahhhhh!"

"Arle? Is she crying!?" Tee asked.

"Yep!" Arle said, cheerfully. "Just look at those tears!" Tee looked at Ringo again, then back to Arle in disbelief, then back to Ringo.

"Ringo's crying… but it takes a lot for her to cry! The only other time I've seen her cry is…" Tee started looking back through his memories; he recalled a farewell, one of the happiest and saddest moments of his life. "Oh No!"

"Arle! Stop this!" Tee yelled.

"No, Tee! She needs to be punished! She deserves this!" Arle yelled.

"Even if she does… I can't leave Ringo crying like that!" said Tee. Arle paused for a second. She turned to O, Carby, and whispered something in their ears.

"Gu?"

"Pi?"

Arle simply nodded her head, and the two of them ran off. She turned back around and faced Tee.

"Okay, Tee… if you can beat me in a battle, I'll let her go." said Arle "... But I have no intention of losing!"

"Fine! I accept your challenge Arle!" Tee replied.

"Fusion battle!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Aaaahhhhhh, I can't believe I lost... " Arle said. Tee ran to Ringo and the ghosts.

"You two! Go away or I'll make you wish you were even more dead!" Yelled Tee.

"As if!" Yu said, "You have no chance of beating both of us!"

"Uh, Yu," Rei said, "We don't know how to clear Tetrominos."

"Oh, you're right Rei!... Bye!" And just like that, Yu and Rei vanished. Ringo was still crouching on the ground. Tee looked down at her.

"Ringo, it's okay. They're gone now," he smiled. "It's fine: I'm here now." He reached out his hand.

"T...T...Tee?" Ringo looked up and grabbed his hand. Still quite shocked, she grabbed Tee's shoulders for support.

"T...Thanks," she looked back down at the ground, "I'm sorry for making you perform, I should've just done it myself…"

"It wasn't so bad," Tee said, "If it means helping you and your parents, then it's fine by me. Plus, I finally got to see you again."

"Aw, Tee…" _Clap! Clap! Clap!_ Ringo and Tee looked over, a giant crowd had formed, with Carbuncle and O at the very front of it.

"W...WHAT!?" Ringo and Tee's faces both turned red, almost as red as Ringo's hair. Arle climbed onto the stage.

"...And that is it for our final performance! Give a hand for The Tetris King and his Scaredy-Cat Queen!" Arle said. The audience continued to clap. Ringo chuckled and bowed embarrassingly. Tee just stood there in silence.

"...Hahaha! Alright Arle, that was good," Ringo said, "I'll take this. But…"

"...Arle…"

"I don't think he will." Ringo said. "Tee, would you like my help?" Tee smiled devilishly.

"Absolutely Ringo." Tee said, "O, you'll help us, right!"

"Pipi!"

"What!? After you helped me get the audience? Traitor!" Arle yelled. Then, her rage turned off, and her brain turned back on. "Uh… guys?"

"GET HER!" Tee and Ringo yelled in unison. They started chasing after her. The audience erupted in applause and laughter.

"Wah!" Arle said. "We reached the end of the story; what kind of ending is this!?"


End file.
